


Nipped

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: It's been a long day and all Rom wants to do is tell Shuu to get lost and then go home. And he would, if only Shuu didn't smell so good...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: contains dub con.
> 
> FYI, silvervine (or matatabi) is basically a more potent version of catnip, popular in Asia. That said, I... might have upped its potency a bit. ;) Big thanks to ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Sanrio.

Rom cracked his neck and blinked as he finally emerged from his office into the night air. It wasn’t that he minded doing overtime exactly - anything to help him climb the career ladder - but after hours and hours of squinting at row after row of tiny number on a computer screen, he was definitely feeling a little off. He’d been forced to blow off practice, too, and while the guys had understood, he’d need to drum twice as hard next time to make up for it.

So, what next? Rom stood on the sidewalk, absently rubbing at his neck as he considered his options. It might be nice to grab some ramen before he went home, anything to prevent him needing to cook, and he might be able to catch the rest of the band if he swung by Chinchikurin, but… As he stood there, he became very aware of being watched. Despite the heavy flow of Myumons rushing to get home, one figure had stayed stubbornly stuck in the same spot across from the office the whole time. Rom sighed. Despite the vague disguise of an oversized hat and sunglasses, he’d recognise that idiot anywhere. What did Shuu want this time? It would serve Shuu right if he just walked off in the other direction, not even bothering to look back. In fact, that’s what he _should_ do.

So why was he already crossing the road, approaching Shuu from behind? Sometimes, he really hated himself.

Rom grabbed a handful of fur from Shuu’s tail and yanked. Hard. “Want to tell me what you’re doing here?”

Shuu yelped and turned to face Rom, almost losing his hat in the process. “Why Rom, what a surprise! Do you work round here? What a coinci…” Shuu’s enthusiasm vanished in the face of Rom’s glare. “Oh fine, I was waiting for you. They make you work late, don’t they?”

“They do. And now I’m going home.”

“Ah…” Shuu’s face fell. “I was hoping we could go for a drink.”

Rom ran a hand through his hair, messing it up from its neat side-parting. “No.”

“Rom, wait!” Shuu grabbed at Rom’s sleeve to stop him from walking away and threw his arms around Rom’s neck. “You wouldn’t leave me alone after I’ve waited out here in the cold for you, would you? Since when are you so cruel?”

“Come on, stop that. Everyone can see.” Rom rolled his eyes as Shuu continued to cry crocodile tears into his chest. He raised his arms, all ready to shove Shuu off him, then stopped and sniffed. Something… Something smelled strangely familiar. Something in Shuu’s hair? His cologne, maybe? Rom took another deep sniff and felt a flutter, deep in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, he felt strangely reluctant to brush Shuu off. In fact, maybe he should hang around until he figured out what this was. He was hungry, anyway.

Rom raised his arms again and grabbed Shuu by the shoulders, peeling him from his spot on Rom’s chest and holding him out at arm’s length. “Fine, we can go get some food. But you’re paying.”

“Ok!” 

The sheer amount of sparkles that seemed to emanate from Shuu’s smile was vaguely sickening.

***

They didn’t go to Chinchikurin – the risk of running into the rest of the guys was too great and Rom didn’t have the energy to explain why he was hanging around with the singer of a rival band. Instead, he picked a small ramen shop not too far from his place, just in case he felt the need to run. A little Shuu went a long way, after all, especially now…

He still hadn’t figured out what the smell was. He’d caught snatches of it while walking alongside Shuu, and it had taken a lot of effort not to just grab him and inhale deeply, but now it seemed to be drowned out by the rich scent of ramen. The fluttering feeling had vanished too, so maybe it had just been hunger overtaking him. He couldn’t remember exactly when he’d eaten lunch, after all. 

Conversation during the meal had been stilted. For the most part, Rom had been quite happy to let Shuu ramble on in the background, ignoring him while he ate, but occasionally Shuu would mention something from their shared background or they would catch each other’s eyes, and then there would be awkward silence while Shuu scrambled for another subject to talk about. It was irritating as hell – wasn’t it obvious by now they couldn’t go back to what they had before? Why did Shuu keep trying?

Rom was ready to call it a day and leave when the shop’s owner came running over to Shuu and announced that his daughter was a huge fan and how honoured he was to have the great ShuuZo-sama in his store and how he was going to make a special dessert just for him. Oh, and could he have an autograph and maybe a photo…? Shuu, of course, had sparkled and preened throughout the whole thing and excused himself to go freshen up “so he looked his best for the photo.” Rom rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of their sockets, but when Shuu returned, the smell was back stronger than ever. The clean, vaguely herbal scent cut through the rich atmosphere of the restaurant and Rom once again found himself forced to stay focused and in his seat, and not, say, launch himself over the table to grab Shuu. It couldn’t be cologne, that much was certain, but he still couldn’t quite place that nagging feeling of familiarity…

He became aware of a trickle of wet making its way down his chin. And now he was drooling. Great. The fluttering in his stomach was back too, only this time it quickly turned into a heated, pounding sensation that made its way up his chest and all the way down to his cock, and his suit started to feel far too tight. Then, on top of it all, he was forced to sit there as Shuu lingered over the terrifying creation brought out just for him – something towering made out of cream, ice cream, pancake, and hundreds and thousands of candy stars dotted lovingly all over. The chef might have gone a little overboard.

Shuu, bastard that he was, made sure Rom was watching every bite, lovingly licking every last drop from the spoon and making little murmurs of appreciation, or letting a little of the cream linger on his lips before letting his hot, pink tongue dart out to clean it up. Rom was getting splinters from gripping the table so hard and when Shuu finally declared himself finished and set the spoon aside, Rom was sure he’d left grooves in the table.

“You look a little hot, Rom. Are you ok? Want me to come back home with you and play nursemaid?” 

Once again, the sensible thing to do would have been to leave Shuu there. To go home, take a very cold shower, and spend some quality time with his hand until whatever this was wore off. He had to show Shuu that he couldn’t get away with shit like this, right? But he needed to find out what it was. And, despite everything, there was always going to be a part of him deep down that was attracted to Shuu. He ran a finger around the inside of his collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons and loosening his tie.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Besides, he could always kill Shuu after they were done.

***

Rom pounced on Shuu as soon as they were through the door, shoving him against the nearest wall without any warning. He focused most of his attention on Shuu’s neck, licking and sucking at the spot where the scent was the strongest. It was so overwhelming it was hard to concentrate, and when he did manage to finally speak, it came out as a growl. 

“You smell so good. Tell me what you’re wearing.”

“You don’t recognise it? It’s silvervine.”

Rom narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears back against his head. It all made sense now – they’d found some oil and used it one birthday a few years back, and while it had been a memorable day, Rom had to admit he’d spent most of the time in a lust-induced haze. He hadn’t even realised Shuu still had it. But to use it in public, to deliberately get him to… “I should kick you out.”

He could feel Shuu’s body tense beneath him. 

“You remember where everything is?”

Shuu nodded. “Why?”

“Get the handcuffs.” Rom buried his face into the side of Shuu’s neck and inhaled deeply as Shuu made a confused noise. “If you don’t tie me down, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.”

“Maybe I want that.”

“Yeah? Good luck explaining to your twins why you can’t sit down. Hurry up, go get them.”

With a herculean effort, Rom pulled himself off of Shuu and jerked his thumb in the direction of the bedroom. There were better places to fuck than the hallway, after all. He let Shuu run ahead, following slowly and dropping his clothes along the hall as he went.

It wasn’t until Shuu clambered on to the bed with him, handcuffs and the biggest bottle of lube Rom owned in hand, that Rom remembered exactly how much of a tease Shuu could be. Once Rom’s hands were safely secured behind his head, Shuu took great pleasure in driving him mad with light touches and licks down the length of his body that did nothing to satisfy him. Not to mention the maddening smirk when Shuu shook his head and skipped over Rom’s cock, focusing on licking slowly along the inside of Rom’s thighs instead. He would start at the knee and slide his tongue slowly in a hot wet trail over the hard muscle, then stop just short of where Rom really needed to be touched. It was maddening and if his hands hadn’t been tied, he would have grabbed Shuu’s head and forced it up to his cock. Rom growled and rocked his hips until he had Shuu’s attention.

“Something wrong?”

“Yeah. My cock isn’t in your mouth.”

“I could do that… But wouldn’t you rather be inside me?” Shuu flipped open the lube cap to illustrate his point and then applied a generous amount to his fingers before spreading his legs. Normally, Rom would savour the sight of Shuu preparing himself – elegant fingers twisting and turning as Shuu stretched – but the desperate need building inside him meant he breathed a sigh of relief when Shuu stopped and settled back on Rom’s hips.

They both moaned as Shuu finally lowered himself onto Rom’s cock, taking it agonisingly slowly. Rom knew, logically, why it was best to do it that way, but damn if it didn’t feel like another tease, the scent of the silvervine filling his head as his cock was enveloped inch by inch by Shuu’s tight heat. Once he was fully inside, Shuu took a moment to let himself adjust. A long moment, and Rom was about to ask Shuu if everything was all right, but then Shuu winked and pinched Rom’s nipple before starting to move. Shuu had always liked it rough, and it was obvious that hadn’t changed. Rough, hard, and fast, which suited Rom just fine. It was almost a relief to just have to lie there and move his hips, the combination of sensations leaving him dazed, and when he came, it was powerful enough to knock him breathless. He wasn’t sure how much longer Shuu continued to ride his cock for, but when Shuu finally followed him, he did so moaning Rom’s name as he coated his own hand. Shuu had just enough presence of mind to uncuff Rom before going to the bathroom to find some tissue.

It was a struggle to move, but Rom took the opportunity to rifle through his pockets and find the little bottle of oil. It was exactly as he’d remembered it, the smell potent even when sealed. He made a point of holding the bottle up for Shuu to see when he walked back into the room.

“Silvervine. Are you completely insane? What if I hadn’t shown up? What if some other cat had…”

“I can handle myself.”

“You don’t want to test that.” He really wanted to chew Shuu out for his actions, he did, but… Didn’t he spend enough time being angry at him? Rom sighed and placed the bottle on the nearest shelf. “I’m keeping this.”

“I guess that’s fair. Are you going to kick me out now?”

“I should, shouldn’t I? Bit of a problem though.” Rom gestured to his still-hard cock. Silvervine was potent stuff, after all, and took a long time to wear off. It had happened last time as well – like he’d said, it had been a memorable night. “Ready for round 2?”

Shuu crossed the space between them and dropped to his knees. “Always, Rom. Always.”


End file.
